lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.12 Alle lieben Hugo
„'Everybody Loves Hugo'“ ist die zwölfte Episode der sechsten Staffel Lost. Hurley zerbricht sich den Kopf darüber, was die Gruppe als nächstes tun soll. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie left|thumb|[[Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Hugo Reyes, der Menschenfreund.]] Ein Moderator, der nicht im Bild zu sehen ist, präsentiert in einem kurzen Film und einer Diashow Hugo Reyes’ Leben und weist auf seinen Erfolg bei der Gründung vom Mr. Cluck’s-Imperium und seine menschenfreundlichen Unternehmungen hin. Pierre Chang, der Moderator, kündigt an, dass der neue paläontologische Flügel des Golden State Naturhistorischen Museums nach Hugo Reyes benannt werde. Hugo wird daraufhin als Mann des Jahres ausgezeichnet; er steht auf, als das Publikum applaudiert. Nach der Zeremonie verlässt Hugo gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter und der erhaltenen Trophäe, einer Tyrannosaurus Rex-Statuette aus Mattglas, das Museum. Hugos Mutter meint, dass jedermann Hugo liebe, abgesehen von den Frauen, und dass er sich unbedingt mit einer Frau treffen sollte. Hugo entgegnet, dass er dafür keine Zeit habe und seine Mutter eröffnet ihm, dass sie für ihn ein Mittagessen mit Rosalita, der Tochter des Nachbarn seines Grossvaters, arrangiert habe. nähert sich Hugo.]] Am nächsten Tag wartet Hugo im mexikanischen Restaurant Spanish Johnny's auf sein Date. Er mampft gerade Tortilla Chips, als eine blonde Frau auf ihn zukommt und ihn beim Vornamen nennt. Hugo springt auf und sagt zu ihr, dass er keine solche Schönheit erwartet habe. Doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Hugo sich geirrt hat und die Schöne nicht Rosalita, das arrangierte Date, ist. Die Frau erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn von der anderen Seite des Raumes gesehen habe und Hugo möchte nun wissen, woher sie seinen Namen kenne. Sie nimmt seine Hände in die ihren und fragt ihn, ob er daran glaube, dass zwei Menschen seelenverwandt sein könnten und ob er sich an sie erinnern könne. Er fragt zurück, ob er sich denn an sie erinnern sollte. Ein Arzt unterbricht die Unterhaltung und bringt die Frau weg. Hugo folgt ihnen nach draussen und beobachtet, wie die Frau in einen Krankenwagen der psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa steigt. und Desmond reden über Hugos Erlebnis beim Mexikaner.]] Hugo, der nun schlechter Laune ist, bestellt sich in einem Mr. Cluck's Restaurant eine Familienportion Hähnchen. Während er isst, entdeckt er Desmond, der ihn ansieht. Desmond kommt zu ihm herüber und fragt zuerst, ob er ihn kenne und dann, ob er an Bord von Oceanic Flug 815 gewesen sei. Desmond meint, dass Hugo eine gewaltige Menge Hähnchen esse und Hugo erklärt, dass er immer esse, wenn er deprimiert sei. Er habe eine grossartige Frau in einem Restaurant kennen gelernt, doch es gäbe ein Problem: Sie sei verrückt, denn sie habe behauptet, sie beide würden sich bereits kennen und dass er, Hugo, sich daran erinnern würde. Desmond rät ihm, er solle seinem Bauchgefühl folgen und versuchen herauszufinden, woher sie glaube, dass sie beide sich kennen würden, bevor er sie aufgebe. Desmond verlässt das Fast Food-Restaurant, nachdem er seine Bestellung erhalten hat. besucht Libby in der Santa Rosa Klinik.]] Hugo fährt also zur Santa Rosa Klinik, um die blonde Frau, Libby, zu besuchen. Ihr Arzt, Dr. Douglas Brooks, ist dagegen, dass Hugo sie besucht, da seine Patientin Probleme mit der Realität habe. Hugo besticht den Arzt mit einer Spende über $100‘000 an die Klinik und darf sich dann mit der Frau treffen. Sie fragt sich, warum er hergekommen sei, wo er sich doch nicht an sie erinnere. Als er sie fragt, woher sie ihn zu kennen glaube, sagt sie ihm, dass ihre Erklärung keinen Sinn ergeben würde. Sie habe ihn im Fernseher gesehen und eine Menge Erinnerungen aus ihrem Leben rauschten an ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, nur dass es ein völlig anderes Leben gewesen sei. Es habe einen Flugzeugabsturz gegeben, erzählt sie weiter, sie sei auf einer Insel gewesen und dass er auch dort gewesen sei und sie sich gegenseitig gemocht hätten. Sie glaube auch, dass er Patient in der Santa Rosa Klinik gewesen sei, schliesst sie ihre Erklärung. Hugo erinnert sich noch immer nicht an sie, aber er fragt sie, ob sie mir ihm ausgehen wolle. Libby ist einverstanden. küsst Hugo während ihres ersten Dates.]] Später treffen sich Libby und Hugo zum Picknick am Strand. Libby gesteht Hugo, mit ihm am Strand zu sein, fühle sich vertraut an, wie ein Rendez-vous, dass sie beide nie gehabt hätten. Hugo fragt, warum sie mit ihm zusammen sein wolle und sie antwortet ihm, weil sie ihn gern habe. Die beiden küssen sich zärtlich und Hurley hat lebhafte Visionen von der gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Insel. Zögernd erzählt er Libby, er denke, dass er sich jetzt an etwas erinnere und nicht mehr glaube, dass sie verrückt sei. Desmond beobachtete die ganze Szenerie von seinem Wagen aus und fährt nun mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht davon. liegt schockiert am Boden, nachdem er von Desmond überfahren wurde.]] Später steht Desmond mit seinem Wagen vor der Schule an der Benjamin Linus und John Locke arbeiten. Vom Wagen aus beobachtet er, wie Locke den Parkplatz im Rollstuhl überquert. Ben erscheint auf dem Parkplatz. Er klopft an Desmonds Autofenster und fragt ihn argwöhnisch, was er hier tue. Desmond erfindet eine Geschichte, dass er in die Nachbarschaft ziehen werde und nun nach einer Schule für seinen Sohn suche. Desmond beobachtet Locke weiterhin aufmerksam und schickt Ben höflich weg. Dann startet er den Motor, rast über den Parkplatz und überfährt Locke. Ben eilt Locke zur Hilfe. Locke scheint schwer verletzt, aber immer noch am Leben zu sein. Auf der Insel Hurleys Gruppe warnt Hurley.]] Hurley ist auf dem Friedhof an Libbys Grab. Er sagt er würde gerne mit ihr sprechen, aber Ilana unterbricht ihn und fragt ihn ob er bereit ist zur Black Rock aufzubrechen, wo sie Dynamit holen wollen um das Flugzeug zu zerstören. Ilana sagt sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob es das Richtige ist, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Hurley erzählt Ilana, dass Libby vor ihrem ersten Date mit ihm ermordet wurde. Das Flüstern führt ihn zu Michaels Erscheinung. Michael sagt, dass er gekommen ist um Hurley davor zu stoppen alle zu töten. Hurley fragt warum er Michael vertrauen sollte, weil er Libby ermordet hatte, aber Michael sagt, dass es egal ist, weil wenn Hurley alle in das Flugzeug in die Luft jagd werden viele Menschen sterben und weil die Leute auf Hurley hören wird es seine Schuld sein. Jack taucht auf und treibt ihn zur Eile. explodiert, nachdem sie das Dynamit falsch verwendet hat.]] Als Ilana am Strand ankommt, sagt sie, dass sie vor Sonnenuntergang auf der Hydra Insel sein müssen, um das Flugzeug zu zerstören. Sie sagt Richard, dass sie vier Stangen Dynamit von der Black Rock mitgenommen hat. Hurley kommt dazu und meint, dass er glaubt, dass es keine gute idee sei, besonders weil das Dynamit sehr instabil ist. Ilana erklärt, sie müsse das tun, um ihn und die anderen zu beschützen. Hurley will wissen, wie sich durch die Sprengung des Flugzeugs beschützt werden könnten, Ilana meint daraufhin, dies sei der einzige Weg, um das "Ding" davon abzuhalten, die Insel zu verlassen. Sie wiederholt, dass Jacob ihr gesagt hatte, das Richard wüsste, was zu tun sei, und dass dieser meinte, dass das Flugzeug zerstört werden müsse. Während sie redet, legt sie ihre Tasche ruckartig zu Boden, wodurch das Dynamit darin explodiert und sie tötet. Die Übrigen werden von der Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen. s plötzlichem Tod.]] Hurley geht in ein Zelt. Darin sieht er eine russische Ausgabe von Dostoevskys Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch. Außerdem findet er ein kleines Säckchen. Er öffnet es und schaut hinein, und nimmt es dann an sich. Währenddessen sagt Richard der Gruppe, dass er losgeht, um mehr Dynamit zu holen, damit Ilanas Tod nicht umsonst war. Jack meint allerdings, dass Ilanas Tod ein Zeichen gewesen sein könnte, dass das Dynamit zu gefährlich ist. Er sagt, dass er Sun versprochen habe, sie von der Insel zu schaffen, daraufhin mein Richard nur, dass er wünschte, er hätte das nicht getan, und er ihm im die Schuld für seinen Schwurbruch zuschieben könne. Hurley kommt dazu und meint, dass Richard recht hat, dies sei die einzige Wahl, die sie haben. Er sieht Jack an und bittet ihn, ihm zu vertrauen. Jack denkt kurz nach und stimmt Hurley dann zu. ]] Als die Gruppe wieder zur ''Black Rock geht, sagt Ben zynisch, dass Ilana erst von Jacob ausgewählt wurde, um die Kandidaten zu beschützen und dann, nachdem sie ihnen gesagt hat, wer sie sind, einfach explodiert. Ben fügt hinzu, dass die Insel fertig mit Ilana war und er nicht wissen will, was passiert, wenn die Insel mit ihnen fertig ist. Bei der Black Rock angekommen, bemerkt Richard, dass Hurley nicht mehr dabei ist. Kurz darauf kommt Hurley angelaufen und hinter ihm explodiert die Black Rock und wird samt Dynamit zerstört. Richard fragt Hurley, warum er das getan hat, worauf Hurley sagt, dass er sie nur beschützen will. Richard ist sauer und sagt, dass sie nun verdammt seien. Als Miles ihn fragt, warum er das getan hat, erklärt Hurley, dass der tote Michael ihm erzählt hat, das Dynamit zu vernichten. Miles fragt, ob Hurley alles glaubt, was die Toten ihm sagen, darauf sagt Hurley, dass sie glaubwürdiger sind, als lebende Menschen. Als Hurley sagt, dass er zu "Locke" gehen will, um zu reden, sagt Richard, dass er lieber fern von Locke bleibt. Richard will lieber zu den Baracken, um dort nach Sprengstoff zu suchen. schaut zum angeblichen Ort von Jacobs Geist.]] Jack will mit Hurley nochmal darüber sprechen, aber Hurley sagt, dass er weiss, was zu tun ist, und zwar zu Locke gehen, um mit ihm zu reden. Ben fragt, ob Hurley will, dass alle umgebracht werden, da zeigt Hurley auf etwas und sagt, dass Jacob erzählt habe, dass sie zu Locke gehen sollen. Richard glaubt Hurley nicht und erzählt Hurley, dass er Jacob fragen soll, was die Insel ist. Hurley geht zu Richard und sagt ihm, dass er ihm gar nichts beweisen muss, und dass er entweder mitkommen oder weiter Sachen in die Luft sprengen kann. Richard nennt Hurley einen Lügner und sagt, dass Jacob niemals zu Leuten sagt, was sie tun sollen. Er fügt hinzu, dass wenn dieses Ding die Insel verlässt, alles vorbei sein wird. Richard fragt dann nochmal, ob sie mithelfen, dass Flugzeug zu zerstören. Jack sagt, wenn Jacob meint, dass sie mit Locke reden sollten, dann sollten sie mit Locke reden. Richard geht dann mit Ben und Miles auf die Suche nach Sprengstoff, während Hurley und Jack mit Sun und Frank zu Locke gehen. s Geist erklärt das Flüstern.]] Es ist bereits Nacht. Sun schreibt auf einen Zettel, ob sie einen Fehler gemacht haben und zeigt den Frank und er sagt: "wahrscheinlich". Hurley fragt, was sie zu Locke sagen sollen, worauf Jack sagt, dass er sich darüber keine Sorgen macht, weil Locke das meiste Reden übernehmen wird. Hurley schaut besorgt und erwähnt, dass er Jacob eben nicht gesehen hat. Jack sagt, dass er es weiss und erklärt, dass er bis Juliet getötet wurde immer alles in Ordnung bringen wollte, aber dass er weiss, dass er das nicht immer kann und nun einfach alles ihren Lauf gehen lassen will. Hurley macht Jack klar, dass es seine Idee war, zu Locke zu gehen, aber Jack sagt, dass er Hurley trauen wird. Als Hurley sagt, dass er nicht weiss, wo sie hingehen sollen, ist das Flüstern auf einmal zu hören. Hurley sagt, dass er glaubt zu wissen, was das Flüstern ist und bittet die Gruppe einen Moment zu warten. In der Nähe findet Hurley Michael und fragt ihn, ob es noch andere wie ihn gibt. Michael erklärt, dass sie diejenigen Seelen sind, die nicht weiter ziehen können und als Flüstern auf der Insel festsitzen. Dann zeigt Michael Hurley, wo Lockes Lager ist. Hurley fragt, ob er noch irgendetwas tun kann. Michael sagt zu Hurley, dass er sich nicht töten lassen soll und wenn er jemals Libby wiedersehen sollte, ihr sagen soll, dass es ihm sehr leid tut. Die Gruppe vom Mann in Schwarz fragt Sayid, wo er gewesen ist, aber er wird ignoriert.]] Der Mann in Schwarz (in der Gestalt von John Locke) schnitzt an einem langen Holzstab. Sawyer fragt ihn, ob er einen Speer machen will. Er sagt das er es nicht wüsste, aber wenn die Zeit reif seien würde, würde es es ihm schon zeigen. "Locke" erklärt Sawyer und Kate, dass sie darauf warten, dass Hugo, Sun und Jack sich ihnen anschließen, sie mussten zusammen sein um zur Insel zurück zu kehren, also müssen sie auch alle zusammen sein um diesen "Gott-verlassenen Ort" zu verlassen. Kate sagt das sie nicht glaubt das die anderen sich ihnen anschließen werden. Sayid kommt von seiner Mission zurück. Sawyer fragt Sayid danach, aber Sayid fragt "Locke" nur, ob er ihn privat sprechen kann. zeigt dem Mann in Schwarz das Paket von Widmore.]] Sayid erzählt "Locke" das Widmore ihn nicht gesehen habe, doch das seine Leute ihn gesehen haben und er nicht den Grund gesehen habe sie zu töten, wenn er doch doch das hat für das er gegangen war. Dann zeigt er Desmond, der an einen Baum gefesselt ist. "Locke" entschuldigt sich bei Desmond, dass Sayid ihn gefesselt hat. Desmond sagt das er ihm das nicht übel nimmt, da er nirgendwo hinrennen kann um zu fliehen. "Locke" akzeptiert dies als einen guten Grund gegen Gefangenschaft und zerschneidet Desmons Fesseln. "Locke" fragt Desmond warum Widmore ihn zur Insel gebracht hat. Desmond sagt das er entführt wurde, also müsste diese Frage an Widmore gestellt werden; er fügt hinzu das er von einer riesigen Menge Elektromagnetismus bestrahlt wurde. "Locke" fragt wie er wissen könne mit was er bestrahlt wurde und Desmond antwortet ds er es aus Erfahrung wüsste. "Locke" fragt "weißt du wer ich bin?" und Desmond sagt das er der Mann in Schwarz John Locke sei. "Locke" schickt Sayid weg und sagt das er einen Spaziergang mit Desmond machen will. Er bietet seine Hand an, hilft Desmond hoch und sagt das er ihm gerne etwas zeigen möchte. verfolgt wieder den Mann in Schwarz.]] "Locke" fragt Desmod ihn zu erinnern wie lange er in der Schwan-Station war um die Taste zu drücken. Desmond sagt das er das drei Jahre lang gemacht hat. Da Desmond wieder hier ist, sagt der Mann in schwarz sagt das er es nicht besser wüsste als das die Insel es mit Desmond hat. Desmond sagt das er nichts Besonderes ist und das die Insel es mit allen von ihnen hat. The Mann in schwarz stimmt ihm zu und beide sehen den Mysteriösen Jungen der in der Nähe steht. Desmond fragt wer dies ist aber "Locke" sagt, dass er ihn ignorieren soll. Als Desmond den Jungen anguckt, lächelt der Junge und rennt weg. bringt Desmond zu einen alten Brunnen.]] "Locke" führt Desmond zu einem Brunnen, einer von vielen auf der Insel. Locke lässt eine Fackel den Brunnen runter fallen, um zu zeigen das er sehr tief ist und erzählt dann, dass der Brunnen sehr alt ist und von Leuten von Hand gebaut wurde, die nach Antworten suchten. Sie hatten bemerkt, das Kompassnadeln an Stellen wie diesen herumwirbelten. Er sagt, dass den Brunnen zu buddeln ihnen keine Antworten gab. Der Mann in Schwarz erklärt Desmond, dass er ihm diesen Brunnen gezeigt hat, um zu zeigen das Widmore nicht an Antworten interessiert ist, dass er nur an seiner Macht interessiert ist und das er Desmond hier her gebracht hat damit Desmond ihm dabei helfen soll zu finden wonach er sucht.Desmond äußert seine Zweifel, dass dies der einzige Grund sei das Locke ihn zu diesem Brunnen geführt hat. Der Mann in Schwarz fragt Demsond warum er keine Angst hat. Desmond fragt, wovor er denn Angst haben sollte. Der Mann in Schwarz wirft Desmond daraufhin in den Brunnen. Desmond schreit als er auf den Boden stürzt. begrüssen zu können.]] "Locke" kehrt zu seinem Camp zurück und erklärt Sayid das sie sich keine Sorgen mehr über Desmond machen müssten. Hurley betritt das Camp. Er fragt "Locke" zögernd nach einem Waffenstillstand, damit niemand getötet wird. "Locke" gibt Hurley sein Messer und sein Wort. Frank, Sun und Jack betreten das Camp. Sun durchsucht das Gebiet nach Jin ab. "Locke" fokussiert Jack und grüßt ausschließlich ihn, Jack starrt ihn an, in höchst beunruhigt. Der Mann in Schwarz lächelt zufrieden. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Jorge Garcia's richtiger Hund Nunu kommt am Anfang der Episode auf einem der Fotos mit Hugo vor. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/episode-612-everybody-loves-hugo.html *Ein Babyfoto von Hugo das gezeigt wird, ist tatsächlich eins von Jorge als Baby. http://geronimojacksbeard.blogspot.com/2010/04/by-way.html *Das Aussehen des Mysteriöse Jungen hat sich seit verändert. Eine Veränderung ist, dass sein Haar nun dunkler ist. *Nachdem die Black Rock explodiert, Miles fragt Hurley wer Michael ist. Miles kannte Michael als er sich Kevin Johnson nannte. *Genau als Desmond sich an zukünftige Ereignisse von der originlen Zeitlinie erinnert, ( ), erinnert sich Hugo an Ereignisse in seiner alternativen Zeitlinie. Obwohl es unklar ist, wie viele Tage seit der Landung von Flug 815 am Mittwoch, dem 22. September 2004, vergangen sind. Hurley traf Libby nicht vor dem 48. Tag auf der Insel, in der originalen Zeitlinie und sie planten ihr erstes Date am 64. Tag. (Mitttwoch, der 24. November 2004). *Die Existenz des Brunnens bedeutet das andere oder frühere Energie Ablagerungen auf der Insel existieren, wie die, die die Dharma Initiative entdeckt haben, beispielsweie in der Schwanstation oder in der Orchidee. *Die asiatische Frau, die in der Nähe von Hugo in dem Restaurant sitzt, ist die selbe Schauspielerin, die in der ersten Kameraeinstellung, in der Hugo/Libby Szene, zu sehen ist. Produktion *Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) taucht in dieser Folge nicht auf. **Emilie de Ravin (Claire) und Yunjin Kim (Sun) tauchen auf, jedoch ohne Sprecheinsätze, jedoch kommuniziert Sun in Schreiben. *Despite both being former main cast members, Harold Perrineau (Michael Dawson) and Cynthia Watros (Libby) are credited as guest stars and not special guest stars, continuing the Season 6 trend of one entirely alphabetical guest cast list. **Harold Perrineau Jr. (Michael Dawson) appears for the first time since , a gap of 28 episodes. This is the first time Michael appears on the Island since , a gap of 65 episodes. **Cynthia Watros (Libby) appears for the first time since , a gap of 34 episodes. This is the first time Libby appears alive since , a gap of 68 episodes. *Bruce Davison (Dr. Brooks) appears for the first time since , a gap of 72 episodes. * This is director Daniel Attias's first episode since Season 1's "Numbers", which was also Hurley-centric. *The episode's title, "Everybody Loves Hugo", is a reference to the Season 2 episode ; both were written by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. *This episode marks the first scene involving both Desmond and Locke since , a gap of 42 episodes. *Despite being credited in the press release, Archie Ahuna (Tito) does not appear. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *When Hurley is eating tortilla chips in the Mexican restaurant the chip in his hand changes size. *When Hurley and Libby are on the beach, the lighting and sun position varies, especially between close-ups of Libby and close-ups of Hurley. *The weather in Ilana's death scene is inconsistent, especially when it is raining in the shots from behind Richard's back. This was confirmed on Jorge Garcia's podcast, Geronimo Jack's Beard. *A light for filming can be seen in the top right corner of the screen at approximately 28:42 as Hurley, Jack, Sun and Frank walk through the jungle at night. *Where the Man in Black cuts the ropes that binds Desmond he cuts one strand but is then able to pull all four strands away. Wiederkehrende Themen *In the flash-sideways timeline, Hurley continues to disagree with his mother when she says he needs a girl in his life. She slaps him. *Libby grasps Hugo's hands and asks if he believes two people can be connected. *Desmond's order number at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is 42. *When Hugo and Libby are talking at Santa Rosa, a patient is playing Connect Four in the background. *Desmond rams Locke with his car. *Ilana returns from the Black Rock with four sticks of dynamite. *Ben points out that Ilana died as soon as the Island was done with her. *When Hurley tells the group about Jacob's instructions, Richard assumes Hurley is lying because "Jacob doesn't tell people what to do." *Hurley tells Richard that Jacob told him not to blow up the plane, but later admits to Jack that Jacob never gave those instructions. *When Desmond is tied to the tree, the rope is wrapped around his chest four times. *The Man in Black releases Desmond from his ropes after Desmond says he has nowhere to run to, an excuse the Man in Black finds convincing. Handlungsanalyse *Libby and Hugo start a romance despite coincidences and obstacles. *Desmond runs over a wheelchair-bound Locke outside of the school at which Locke teaches. *Hurley assumes a leadership role after he was told by Michael that he shouldn't destroy the Ajira plane. *A rift grows between Richard and Hurley when they disagree on how to deal with the Man in Black: either by destroying the Ajira plane, or by talking with the Man in Black. *Richard continues his mission to blow up the plane. Ben and Miles go with him to the DHARMA barracks to get explosives. *Hurley convinces Jack, Sun, and Frank to follow him to the Man in Black's camp in hopes to talk with him. *Hurley barters with the Man in Black to not harm one another when Hurley, Jack, Sun, and Frank approach the Man in Black's camp. Kulturelle Referenzen *„'' “: Der Titel der Episode "Everybody loves Hugo" findet sich auch bei der Sitcom „''Everybody loves Raymond,“ die in Deutschland unter dem Titel "Alle lieben Raymond" bekannt ist. *''Aufzeichnungen aus dem Kellerloch'' (Записки из подполья): Nach dem Tod von Ilana findet Hurley eine Russisch-sprachige Verion diese Kurzgeschichte, die 1864 von geschrieben wurde. *' ': Als Hurley Libby in der Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa besucht, spielt einer der Patienten vier Gewinnt. Literarische Methoden *In the original timeline, the Man in Black, disguised as Locke, pushes Desmond down a well. In the flash-sideways timeline, Desmond runs over Locke with his car. *Due to Hugo's decision to go talk to Locke, three of the people that Locke claims he needs go to his camp; Hugo, Jack and Sun. *Locke is murdered by Ben in the original timeline, but in the flash-sideways timeline, after being hit by Desmond's car, Ben is the first to run to his aid. *Ilana has just finished talking about how she has "trained her whole life" to protect the candidates when she is suddenly killed by her careless handling of dynamite. *Dr. Brooks' office has a large framed photo of a small tropical island. The rec room also has a chalk drawing of an island. *Despite no apparent connection to the DHARMA Initiative or its orientation films, the Pierre Chang of the flash-sideways timeline is nonetheless narrating a video presentation. *Richard claims Hurley is lying because Jacob doesn't tell people what to, yet Jacob had recently given Ilana and Hurley specific instructions to carry out. *Jack muses that the lesson of all his failed attempts at fixing things is that he really ought to "let go." *After Ilana's death, the candidates (Sun, Jack, Hurley) go to the camp of the Man in Black. Querverweise *Der Titel bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie „Alle lieben Hugo“ und bildet daher ein Äquivalent zu der Episode . *Hurley tells Ilana that the Black Rock dynamite is unstable, knowing this from experience. *When Hurley kisses Libby, he sees visions of their time together on the Island. *In the flash-sideways, Libby mentions that Santa Rosa feels familiar to her and that she remembers Hurley being there. *Michael tells Hurley that he is sorry for murdering Libby. *Desmond tells the Man in Black that he has experience with electromagnetic events. *Miles recalls having seen the Man in Black "in action." *When asked the name of his son, Desmond immediately responds with the name of his original-timeline counterpart's son: "Charlie". *The Man in Black tells Desmond that there is more than one well on the Island. *Jack recalls Juliet's death. *Desmond mentions seeing Hurley on their flight. *Richard tells Hurley that Jacob once told him what the Island is. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Why did the Man in Black push Desmond down the well? * Why did the mysterious boy appear to Desmond and Locke? Alternative Zeitlinie * Why did Desmond hit John with his car? Externe Links *ABC Pressemitteilung en:Everybody Loves Hugo ar:الجميع يحب هيوغو ru:Все любят Хьюго Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6